Modern wood-type golf club heads have been developed to accentuate or improve the performance thereof, such as by removing or rearranging mass to desired locations to adjust the location of the club head's center of gravity, and/or by introducing one or more elements, such as channels or slots, to adjust strikeface response for better golf launch characteristics. Such improvements, however, have to be balanced with the ability of the golf club head to withstand appropriate impact stresses without structural degradation or failures, and the ability to be consistently manufactured to provide consistent impact results.